


Catalyst

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra just realize  something. Thanks Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> And I must confess that my mother tongue is Spanish. This is one of my attempts writing in English. Actually I think this is the first drabble I made first in English :D –later I'll tray to translate in Spanish (my mother tongue). So if you find any mistake, please, tell me and I'll fix it right away. I searched for a Beta on tumblr but no-one answered my call D: (I'm still searching for an Enlgish-Beta, though.)

Korra was at Air Temple Island at the moment, most precisely in her room, looking through the window the marvelous and glowing lights of Republic City. It was a beautiful sight that she enjoy night after night since her arrival, but right now, even if she was looking at the city, her mind was in another place, and time. The day she met Mako.

Not because she was a teen hopeless in love with the boy who already had a girlfriend and just fantasize with imaginary scenarios were both could be together. It wasn’t a bad idea, but that’s not the reason. After the semi-final match Korra needed to know (in a very desperately way) what happen to her, and what might happen with him that make her develop so strong crush with a city boy that she just met and were a jerk with her. And the only conclusion she could came up with, it was such thing called love at first sight.

“Ha! Yeah right” she laughed at the idea. But her laugh died after a few seconds. It was silly and corny. But true. “It was love at first sight.” She said to herself, letting the idea sinking in.

She didn’t realize her own feelings if weren’t for the time when Bolin got kidnapped. And it wasn’t her who acknowledged those feelings, were Jinora and Ikki with their teasing when Mako arrived looking for him. Of course she talked about the brothers with Tenzin family at breakfast… lunch and dinner, but she didn’t notice that she talked that much about Mako. At least not enough to made the girls starting such jokes.

She kept thinking about it, just a little, their priority was finding Bolin. And then, they slept so close to each other that night… waking up was the best thing to ever happen to her, because it was the first time she was so close to him. However, it was so akward. Her heart started racing like crazy, and she blushed so fast that it made her think that he would notice (thankfully he didn’t). She got apart as soon as the idea of him knowing exist. She didn’t want him to know. It was strange because, before, she would go with him and tell him straight in the face “Mako, I think I like you in a more-than-friends way” and not caring about what he might think about. Yet, she couldn’t say it. She was afraid. She didn’t want him to know those feeling so foreigner to her…so new. She didn’t even know them at all, and were hers.

Then Asami arrived.

The girl changed her plans. She asked Penma for advice, and even if she hadn’t understood such strong feelings, she followed it and told Mako everything. In a way she was happy to tell him as her old-self would and not caring what his answer would be (she really hoped for him to left Asami and stayed with her… really she thought, dreamed, and fantasized with it). Obviously he said no. He was happy with the “gorgous, rich and feminine Asami”. His rejection depressed her like anything in her life had done. But it was partly forgotten thanks to Bolin. Partly, because unlike her old-self, the four year old who demonstrated with courage and pride was the avatar, she couldn’t just drop the issue and forget him. She really was grateful with Bolin and how eager he was to maker her happy and the great time they had that day, It help her a lot. Make her forget for a moment about what happen. But Mako was an issue hard to drop. Even if he kind of like her and returned her kiss— Leaving Asami was out of question

She hopes for the day when he, you know, will break up and have her chance. However he was happy with Asami and that should make her happy too, right?

Sadly it wasn’t like that. It hurt. And will hurt until the day she could move on from him, or find another love. It wasn’t that easy, because she just knows that a girl doesn’t forget her first rejection from her first love. Yes, she was strong, and mature enough to not attempt against their relationship. But love was love. And Mako was Mako. Nothing could change the fact that she loves him, not right now. At her eyes, he was special, different and important for the solely reason that he was the first boy she liked. Even if was for that unrealistic, and foolish reason as love at first sight, Mako made something that in all those year no one take the chance or the interest in teaching her. That aside from being the Avatar she was human, a teenager, no less, and she, Korra, could fell in love.

And in love, being the Avatar was useless.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the only reason Korra liked Mako was due her teenage hormones and the fact that she just get out of the south pole to a new and different world.. Everything is so new to her. It was like "Said bye to the avatar train camp, and welcome to the real world where apparently no one cares that you're the avatar." Just remember when Mako knew she was the avatar it was like "good for you, we need to win this, now bye". She had other stuff in mind, not just training in being a powerful avatar.
> 
> Anyways is just my perception. Maybe I'm wrong. I just wanted to write it down.


End file.
